dinocrisisfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Diario de científico
El Diario de científico es un archivo que aparece en Dino Crisis. Contenido Español= Como estoy asignado a este departamento, todo lo que he hecho es muestrear los datos de simulación del Generador. Cualquier simple estudiante lo podría hacer. ¿Por qué no quiere Kirk que utilicemos el Generador? ¿Es que no confía en nuestra capacidad y destreza? Escrito por: O A O, No creo que la cosa sea tan simple. Como hace falta su Tarjeta ID para utilizar el Generador, si ocurre un accidente Kirk es el único que lo podrá detener. No sé qué piensan hacer los militares con este procedimiento tan intrigante y absurdo... Escrito por: N Tengo una idea. Es sobre ese chico, Tom, que fue asignado recientemente a la zona B1. Viene muchas veces a preguntarme por nuestro trabajo... Apuesto a que no puede resistir mi encantadora personalidad. ¿Por qué no lo invitamos a nuestro grupo y hacemos que espíe a Kirk? Podría funcionar, porque es bueno ganándose la confianza de la gente. Escrito por: B A B, No seas tan ingenuo. ¿Ya has olvidado cómo intentaste llamar la atención de Kirk hasta hace poco? Aprende a pensar de forma más lógica. De cualquier forma, los científicos masculinos parece que no conocen nada más allá de la investigación. Quizá debas intentar mostrar las maravillas del champú y la lavadora a tu próxima novia. Escrito por: C |-|Inglés= Since I was assigned to this department, all I've done is sample the simulation data of the Generator. Even a college student could handle these tasks. Why doesn't Kirk want us to operate the Generator? Doesn't he trust our ability and skill? Written by: O To O, I don't think the problem is so simple. Because his ID Card is required to operate the Generator, once an accident occurs, Kirk is the only person who can stop it. I don't see what the military is planning to do with this conniving nonsensical procedure... Written by : N I have an idea. It's about that guy Tom who was recently assigned to the B1 area. He often comes to me to ask about our job... I guess he can't resist my charming personality. Why don't we invite him into our group and have him spy on Dr. Kirk? This should work as he is good at gaining the confidence of other people. Written by : B To B, Don't be so simpleminded. Have you already forgotten how you'd been trying to get Kirk's attention until recently? Learn to think a bit more logically first. At any rate, the male researchers here don't seem to know much of anything beyond research. Maybe you ought to try showing the next one you become close friends with the wonders of shampoo and the washing machine. Written by : C |-|Japonés= ここに配属されてから、 ジェネレータ関係の仕事といえば、 シミュレーション実験結果のデータ採取ばかり。 大学生でもできそうだ。 どうしてカークは我々がジェネレータを操作するのを嫌うのだろう？ それほど我の能力が信用できないということなのどろうか？ 記入者： O Oへ 俺が思うに、 問題はそんなに単純ではない。第一、 ジェネレータの操作に博士のIDが絶対必要なわけだから、 もし事故が起こった場合、 それを止めることができるのはあいつだけ、 ということになる。そんなバカなやり方を黙認している軍の連中こそ、 果たして何を考えていることやら…… 記入者：N いいアイデアがあるわ。 今度B1エリアに配属されてきたトムって知ってる？ 私たちの仕事の内容を聞きに、 最近よく来るんだけど。 あれは間違いなく、 私に気があるわね。 彼を仲間に引き込んで、 カーク博士のことを探ってもらうの。 彼、 人に信頼されるのが得意だから、 きっとうまく行くわ。 記入者：B Bへ この前まで博士につきまとっていたくせに、 単純なものね。 あなたはまず、 もっと論理的に物事を考えることを覚えるべきよ。 いずれにせよ、 ここの男性は研究以外のことはあまりご存じないみたいだから、 あなたが誰かと仲良くなったら、 洗濯機とシャンプーの使い方をよく教えてあげて。 記入者：C Ubicación El diario se encuentra en la Sala de Control de Tercera Energía de las instalaciones B2, bajando las escaleras encima de un compartimiento. en:Researcher's Journal 3 Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Archivos de Dino Crisis Categoría:Dino Crisis